Angels of Fear
by DoctorWicked
Summary: The Doctor and his companions are in a mysterious town inhabited by creatures that the Doctor once feared.
1. Episode 1: Town of Weeping

**This story will be formatted a little from the William Hartnell era episodes. I made up my own poem for the story so it's my own original material.**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

_What is it that's coming to your bed_

_Waiting there to be fed_

_Never go back to your sleeping_

_Because you'll hear the angel's weeping_

_\- Time Lord Nursery_

Static is disappearing as the video camera is turning on. As the camera became clear, a man in his mid-20s appear and started talking to the camera.

_Is this thing on? Good. Okay for those who find this video, be warned. Leave this town immediately. Because the once peaceful town is now inhabited by some evil. But if you ever came to this town, whatever you do, don't let them find you. If they do, they will never let you leave. Leave and they will send you back in a different time. They are impossible to defeat and it will take a miracle for someone who knows how to defeat these fiends. I'm one of the last three that didn't get affected by these creatures. The others now look old and are dying. I guess that's a punishment if we try to escape. So please, whatever you do, don't ever say-_

The camera turn to static again as the camera falls down to the ground. When the camera had some visuals again, no one is in the room and the man disappear.

* * *

**Episode 1: Beware of the Weeping**

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of a forest with no signs of life nearby. The Doctor, Susan, Ian and Barbara are at inside wondering where they are. "Now where are we Doctor?" Ian asked.

"I don't know my dear boy. I just landed here so the ship can rest for the moment." the Doctor said while patting the TARDIS console.

"I thought that we will be back in London by now."

"The TARDIS can take us anywhere it wants young boy. I have no control of it."

"Do you think there's any life in this place?" Barbara asked.

"Well by the looks of the screen, there's a town nearby, but there's seem to be no one living there."

"It seems to look like Skaro though." Ian suggested

"It can't be Skaro though. Susan, what's the radiation levels in here?"

"It seems perfectly fine, Grandfather, and it looks like it won't going over the dangers levels for a while. Plus there seems to be no signs of the Thaals anywhere." Just then the TARDIS console had a little explosion making the ship shut down.

"What was that?!" Ian said.

"It seems the ship broke itself. Did you do anything Susan?"

"I didn't do anything grandfather. I haven't touch anything yet." The Doctor opened the circuitry on the bottom of the console and found only one thing leaking.

"Oh it seems that the emerald oil leaked out and shorten out the circuits. It will be impossible for us to find in this planet." the Doctor said.

"Well according to the screen which is still functional, there are a lot of emerald oil inside the town."

"Then we'll have to find out by simply going there." Ian said.

As soon as Ian, Barbara and Susan left the city, the Doctor is thinking what caused the emerald fuel to leak. "It's impossible. There's no way for the emerald oil to leak. It was secured tightly the last time I checked. It seems that there's something out there that don't want us to leave." Suddenly, the Doctor finds something very unusual from the screen. "Strange. I could have sworn I saw something… No it can't."

"Grandfather what seems to be the problem?" Susan interrupted.

"What? Oh nothing my dear child. It's just my imagination." The Doctor went out and followed Susan, Ian and Barbara to a town. When they arrived, they found the town to be quite abandoned with the trees taking over the buildings.

"What do you think happened to this town?" Barbara asked

"They probably just abandoned the town because the agriculture here isn't good." Ian said.

"Nonsense my dear fellow. I probably think there's something else to the abandonment."

"Oh really. Do you think that a giant cat is the reason why this town is abandoned?"

"Now don't assume it is, Chatterton. I think there is something more threatening than a giant feline. Shall we go into the town hmm?" the Doctor said before they would, walk into the city.

"When will he learn to say my name right?" Ian said in an annoyed tone.

"Just take it time Ian." Barbara said.

The four were wandering around the small town and were amazed by their surroundings. "You know even though it seems abandoned, this is quite peaceful and beautiful." Susan said.

"So how long are staying here?" Ian asked.

"I estimated it by tomorrow morning." the Doctor said, "The petrol station is really far from where we are standing, so we shall stay here for the night."

"I don't think it's a very good idea. We should split up and find a quickest route for your emerald oil."

"Now hold on young boy, why do you want to go wandering off in such a terrible place."

"Because this place keeps me the creeps and I suggest we'll leave this town faster by going to find the emerald oil now."

"Never! I am against it and I won't let you off endangering yourself."

"Now when did the Doctor started to become an overprotective parent. I know something's wrong. You better tell what's wrong or I'll-"

"Oh so you suggest that you'll want to stay in the TARDIS that will explode at any moment now."

"I'll go with Ian grandfather." Susan told him, "You should stay here and rest."

"I'll stay with the Doctor to take care of him." Barbara said, "In the meantime, you and Susan better find emerald oil now." As soon as Ian and Susan left, Barbara is getting suspicious with the Doctor's behavior. "Now you better tell what is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about and don't stoop into Chesterton's level."

"I know that you wouldn't be that protective on Ian's life. Tell me now."

"Oh alright then. There's something about this town but I don't just know it. I have a feeling that I know this creatures before..."

Ian and Susan are walking around town and talking about the Doctor's behavior. "I swear that your grandfather is getting more angry at me."

"Don't worry about it. I know that my grandfather wouldn't go lashing you out like that."

"Why would your the Doctor would act like that. I know he wouldn't be concern of my safety even if I saved his life."

"I don't know. The last time my grandfather acts like that is when told what happened during his years at the Academy." The two stopped as they heard and saw something unusual around them. "That's weird I could've sworn an angel right over..." Just then a dark shadowy figure jumped from one of the rooftops and it's about to attack Ian and Susan.

* * *

**Next Episode: No Escape**


	2. Episode 2: No Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Episode 2: No Escape**

Just then a dark shadowy figure jumped from one of the rooftops and it's about to attack Ian and Susan. Before the figure could reach Ian and Susan, Ian punched the figure in the stomach as he was running towards the two. Ian grabbed the figure which revealed to be a young human man with a torn out uniform. "Alright you better tell me what's going on and why you attacked us?!"

"Wait! Wait! D-D-Don't hit me! I'm a good person! I'm a good person!"

"Then why did you go and attack us like that?!"

"Because I thought you're one of them." Ian let go of the man and continue asking him questions calmly.

"What do you mean 'one of them'?"

"Don't you know about the creatures that inhabit this town?"

"No we don't know what creature you're talking about. We just arrive here a few minutes ago." Susan said.

"Don't you about the angels?"

"The angels? I thought angels are always good creatures."

"Well but these angels are not the friendly type you see in storybooks."

* * *

Back in the campsite in the middle of main street, Barbara is making food she found from the buildings inside while the Doctor is sitting to take a rest after his argument with Ian. "So you let out your angry that Ian wants to find the emerald oil because you sense something is in this town?" Barbara asked the Doctor.

"Of course my dear."

"But why would you worry about something dangerous in this town. We saw the Daleks and the Sensorites and even the French Revolution. What makes the creatures you're thinking about dangerous than those I've mention?"

"I don't know, but I always think that I've met them before." Just then, the Doctor and Barbara heard something rustling behind the bushes between the decaying buildings. The rustling turns out to be two people, a man and a woman, in military uniforms the same as the one Ian encountered from miles away.

"Oh it's great to see another human being around here." the man said.

"Well there's no need to use our weapons for the moment. These two don't look threatening at all." the woman said.

"Who are are you and where did we came from?" Barbara asked.

"Well I'm Flynn and this is my friend Molly."

"We just came back from gathering food back for our camp." Molly said, "And yours?"

"I'm Barbara and this is the Doctor. Two of our friends just went out to gather some emerald oil but they haven't returned yet."

"Well I hope they didn't ran into Milton." Flynn said, "He's always go by himself by hunting what he finds unusual."

"What do you mean unusual?"

"I think it's better that you don't know what it is." Molly said.

"Pity, I would have been interested if you tell me what the unusual little creature was."

"Really. It's better that you don't know about it."

"Wanna go back to camp with us? It's very dangerous when it's dark if you're alone and unarmed." Flynn said.

"You know my dear boy I was never a soldier during my time and I never will." the Doctor said, "But I accept your offer to join your camp."

"Hey since you're a doctor, you could try and help my team back in camp."

"Really? What seems to be the problem about your fellow comrades, hmm?"

"It's... quite complicated." Molly said. Flynn and Molly lead the Doctor and Barbara back to there campsite and find mostly elderly people who are coughing and shivering. When the Doctor took a look at Flynn and Molly's team, he's starting to get worried knowing who did this two them.

"Why are your team are mostly comprised of eighty-year olds?" Barbara asked.

"It's horrible to describe." Molly said, "A week ago, they were the same age as us. Then they look like this."

"How did this happen?"

"We don't know." Flynn said, "But it's common whenever they try to leave town. It seems like some mysterious force doesn't want us to leave."

"Luckily it didn't get to us yet because we decided to stay inside this town. But we're worried that it might get Milton as well and it will get us in a matter of time." Molly said. While the four of them continue to walk, someone grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her close.

"Molly?" an old man said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It's me, Flynn."

"N-N-N-No, it can't be true. Flynn is right here behind me."

"It will happen soon enough."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know, I felt something touch me and the next thing I know, I was in a different place but it refused to let me out." The elderly Flynn passed away due to exhaustion. Molly gave a grim look on the younger Flynn because she is worried about his safety.

"I think I know what happened to your friend, but I refuse to believe that it's true." the Doctor said.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that these angel statues are alive and send you back in time if they touch you?" Ian asked Milton.

"That's right. Those creatures touch the other lads back in my camp. They are now old as my grandparents. It happened to me once."

"But why didn't you turn old?"

"With this." Milton showed Ian and Susan the first prototype of a vortex manipulator. "A fellow gave it to me and told to use it when the situation is dire."

"Interesting. It looks like a portable TARDIS." Susan said.

"Now can you tell me why you're all here all by yourselves?"

"Uhh we were just going to the nearest petrol station to get ourselves emerald me for our ship." Ian said.

"Don't get a hold of yourselves, if you try to leave this town, the angels will send you back here in another time, if you're trying to find emerald fuel, try the building over there." Milton pointed to a chapel that is behind Ian and Susan. "Our ship crashed landed here and we got over 25 emerald in the last week."

"I'll go inside." Ian said

"No stay I'll get it." Susan told Ian.

"But Susan-"

"I say it's fine Ian. You were hurt when he try to kill you. I promise that I'll be back." Susan said before running into the chapel. Susan found some emerald fuel in the front of section of the pews and took two cans of them. Before she could leave, Susan found a piece of paper in ground. She pick up the paper and read out loud the lines that said _The angels are our friends and keep us safe. If we hear their weeping they know they're there." _Ian and Milton hear screaming inside the chapel and ran to the chapel. When they entered, they only find a piece of paper and couldn't find Susan anywhere.

* * *

**Next Episode: The Touch of Evil**


	3. Episode 3: Touch of Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Episode 3: Touch of Evil**

Before she could leave, Susan found a piece of paper in ground. She pick up the paper and read out loud the lines that said _The angels are our friends and keep us safe. If we hear their weeping they know they're there._ Ian and Milton hear screaming inside the chapel and ran to the chapel. When they entered, they only find a piece of paper and couldn't find Susan anywhere.

Ian was about to get the paper but Milton stopped him. "No don't. That paper will only summon the angels if read out loud. I guess the angels got her."

"How do I get her back?!" Ian demanded.

"I don't know how. But what I do know is that she's here in this town. She's probably like eighty years old for all I know." Ian grabbed Milton again and threatened him.

"Listen if you don't help bring back Susan, I swear that I will let these angels get to you." Just then they heard footsteps coming from outside the chapel and the two were alarmed. When the door opened, it was revealed to be Susan who still looks young. "Oh Susan thank heavens you're safe!" Ian told Susan as he hugged her. "But how are you still young?"

"I just use this." Susan showed a vortex manipulator in arm, the same one Milton showed them earlier.

"How did you-"

"I took it when he wasn't looking while we were arguing on who should go to the chapel."

"Ah sneaky little kid are you." Milton said, "I told you that thing would help you. When did the angels sent you?"

"Around 90 years ago. It's strange though. They were around a hundred people living there and now it seems abandoned. I wonder why?"

"I think those people are probably the old inhabitants that left this before the angels appeared or..." Milton said.

"Or they are prisoners and this town is run by the angels. We have to get back to the Doctor." Ian said. Before the three could run out of the chapel, the angels blocking their way. The angels now look demonic than the last time they saw them as statues.

* * *

"So what you are saying is all of our team are looking old were caused by some angel statues." Molly said.

"Of course my dear. They are called 'Weeping Angels'." the Doctor said, "They are a race that are somewhat impossible to defeat. They move when you're not looking, making them a sneaky enemy. The angels only displace you to any time when you are touch by one of them."

"So those 'Weeping Angels' kill you by living to death." Barbara

"That's right my dear Barbara."

"But what makes them evil?"

"Well. Try to imagine that you are touch by a Weeping Angel and send you anywhere in time and don't have any knowledge nor materials you need for that time."

"Now that you think about, that will be kind of a hard life though."

"That's right. They feed on the time energies whenever they have a victim. They will simply decay whenever they're hungry. And the reason they're called Weeping Angels is because you always see them covering their eyes. And that's because they are not allowed to see each other. If an angel see another angel, they won't move and are simply frozen."

"How do you know all of this?" Flynn asked.

"Well, the parents of my civilization will always use them to scared the children who are not listening to them. They even make a nursery rhyme out of them."

"We have to get Milton now!" Molly said.

"You can't! They are like thirty Weeping Angels in this town. Even in small numbers they are still dangerous."

"He's my teammate and I will not let those angels get to him. And since you know about the Weeping Angels, you're coming."

"What? No I refuse to come with you on such mission that is so suicidal as this!"

Molly put the Doctor at gunpoint and threatened him "Listen here if you don't help me rescue my friend from those fiends, I swear I will shoot you right now on the spot. Now tell me one good bloody reason why you won't come with me!"

The Doctor hesitated, but gave in to her. "Oh alright I'll help you. But I won't rescue if you encounter an angel."

"I'm coming to." Flynn said.

"No you can't. We just saw you die minutes ago. You might get trap by the angel's powers." Molly said.

"You need back up. This Doctor fellow might abandon you and end up in another time."

"I'm going too." Barbara said, "Just in case we see Ian and Susan with your friend." The four left the campsite and walked to an office building, one of the biggest buildings in the small town. Do you think your friend is inside?" Barbara asked.

"It's the last place we saw him." Flynn said, "Milton picks this place because he with this many rooms, he would be safe. He thinks that the campsite isn't safe because it isn't a shelter."

"We should split so we it would be easier for us to find what we need." Molly said, "We have to communicate through these mini radios." Molly gave the radios to the other three and they put them on their shirt collars.

"Now, just remember one thing: we don't blink. Blink and they will appear." the Doctor said and the three nodded and entered the building.

Flynn is on the third floor looking around for Milton. When he came to a room with a light open, he found a camera on the floor. "Did you find anything?" Molly said to Flynn through the radio.

"Yeah. I just found Flynn's camera on the floor, but no sign of him. He either got taken by the angels or he left and he's out there in town. What about you?"

"Nothing. The only thing I found was light in the mess hall."

"I have light in my area also. Isn't weird that there is at least one light in each floor." Suddenly, the light starts flickering fast and he's starting to get worried. "Is your light flickering too?" he asked Molly.

"Yeah. Why did you ask?"

When the lights turn dark for a few moments, about ten angels appeared in the room where Flynn is. "I've got ten angels in my area. How many do you have?"

The lights in the mess hall turn dark and a few Weeping Angels appeared. "I've got three in my area! Whatever you do, don't blink or look away!"

Flynn tries to shoot the angels but it has no effect. "Ugh, my gun doesn't work!" Flynn grunted. He ran to the door but it's lock tight. "Molly, I can't get out."

"Hang in there Flynn I'm coming to get you out!"

"It's no use, Molly. There's no way I can get out of this mess."

"No we'll find another way! Just hang on."

"I'm sorry." Flynn said as he drops his weapon and blinked

"No don't say that Flynn! Flynn? Flynn?" Flynn's connection was lost and static is the only thing Molly could hear. Molly ran to the door and it too was closed tight. She's now really scared as the Weeping Angels are coming closer to her with the light flickering.

* * *

The Doctor and Barbara are wondering the basement of the building and Barbara is still doubting about the Doctor's behavior for past hour. "What's the matter with you?!" Barbara said.

"Hmm?"

"You'll lash out whenever we someone suggest we go wandering around this place."

"I don't know what you're speaking of."

"Do you have a fear for the Weeping Angels? If it's true, then you need to face your fear now."

"It's not of your concerns. You don't want to know about." Just then, the light starts are starting to flicker and the Doctor is starting to get scared. "We have to get out now." The Doctor and Barbara started to run and the Doctor left the basement but Barbara was left behind because something shut the door. Barbara was knocking on the door telling the Doctor for help. When she turned around, Barbara saw two Weeping Angels in front in front of her.

"It's happening again." the Doctor whispered.

**Next Episode: Encounter the Angels**


	4. Episode 4: Encounter of the Angels

**Note: This chapter will mostly be flashbacks of the young Doctor during his days at the academy since this story is related to the story.**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Episode 4: Encounter of the Angels**

We have to get out now." The Doctor and Barbra started to run and the Doctor left the basement but Barbara was left behind because something shut the door. Barbara was knocking on the door telling the Doctor for help. When she turned around, Barbara saw two Weeping Angels in front in front of her.

"It's happening again." the Doctor whispered.

* * *

_Many Years Earlier_

In an unknown planet, a Time Lord academy is taking it's students on a field trip, or field training, to prove themselves that they could be a Time Lord. One of the students in the field trip is the Doctor. The students line as the instructor gave them instructions on what they'll be doing.

"Alright listen up. You're all here for one reason: to show me what it takes to be a Time Lord. You'll have a partner for this training so you better be extra careful for this one. All you have to do is observe life of this planet and record it. If there is any trouble, just shoot out a red flare in the sky and the administrators and I will come to your area as fast as possible. Now all of you move out and show what great Time Lords you'll become."

The Doctor and his Time Lord friend name Greylan are paired together for their training and wandered around the area. "Are sure you're ready to be a Time Lord, Theta? Because you always say about changing them but the High Council won't accept that." Greylan asked the Doctor, who goes by the alias "Theta Sigma" during his academy years.

"Of course Greylan. Even though the other Time Lords won't accept about what I said, I still want to go on adventures throughout the universe."

"Well okay, but don't be like Koschei. That man is nothing more than a lunatic who always hypnotize the other kids just for pleasure."

"Koschei is alright, Greylan, but he is not a lunatic." After a few hours of wandering around the forest, the Doctor and Greylan are lost.

"Are you sure you're going the right way Theta? Because it looks like we're going off radar."

"Yes I know where I'm going. I'm just following what the map is leading us. Now stop being scared and trust me." When they reached the end of the road, the Doctor and Greylan found a cave filled with many jewels inside. The Doctor isn't keen on exploring the cave and wanted to leave, but Greylan really wants to and ran inside. The Doctor is annoyed by Greylan's decision and decided to follow him. "Why are you so interested in jewels all the time Greylan? You know we have to finish our work on finding life."

"Because they are filled with riches Theta. When I get my own, I will travel anywhere to find the universe."

"That's is not a good explanation in my perspective. Well since we're here, we might get extra points from the headmaster if explore the cave. Now stop lavishing yourself with jewels and help me with this." The two explored the caves and found nothing but jewels. When they went to the darkest parts of the cave, Greylan started to become scared.

"Uhh, Theta, maybe should leave the cave right now. This place is giving me the creeps."

"Yeah this place is creeping me out too, but there maybe some important lifeforms in this cave." Greylan jumped when he felt something slithering in his arm, but the Doctor knows it is. "Oh it's just a snake. They're pretty harmless for us Time Lords since we have the ability to change our appearance." After a few minutes of exploring the caves, Greylan is becoming more scared.

"Seriously Theta, we should leave right now. We don't know if we there's something dangerous here."

"No. But if you want to be less scared here's one of my extra ultraviolet lamp I kept when things are dire." While exploring the cave, the Doctor tries to cheer Greylan up by telling a story. "Hey Greylan, have you heard a story about the Weeping Angels?"

"Yes of course I have Theta, every children in Gallifrey knows about the Weeping Angels."

"But do you believe in them?"

"No. The Weeping Angels are just a fairy tales made up by parents just to keep their children to sit still."

"I believe them. But they are still dangerous to encounter them."

"Hey Theta, why don't you stay quiet for now. You telling the story is scaring me more than the cave."

"I thought you didn't believe the Weeping Angels exist?"

"I don't, but I believe in getting out of this cave alive."

"Oh fine we'll get out of here now. There's nothing interesting in this cave anyway." Just then Greylan's light started to flicker fast. "Oh we better get out now before night fall. They might have left us by now." the Doctor said. Before the two could start running, the two saw a creature with souless eyes and sharp teeth.

"What is that?!" Greyflan said.

"I believe it's a Weeping Angel."

"But they aren't suppose to be real!"

"Well they are now. We're suppose to run now."

"Agreed." The two ran and took shelter at a small dark cavern near the jewel area.

"I can't believe I saw a Weeping Angel!"

"Oh come on Theta, I know it's some kind of trick you and Koschei come up for me."

"What? Why would Koschei and I would prank in something important as this?"

"Trust me Theta. I will go out and let the 'angels' take me."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"You'll see." Greylan went out of the cavern and stand in a light shining from the ceiling of a cave. "See what did I tell you. You can come out now Koschei. I know about your's and Theta's plan all along!" Just then Greylan disappeared and the Doctor think it's a trick.

"Okay Greylan, you think I'm pulling a prank you. You should stop this now." The Doctor laughed. When he noticed that Greylan isn't going to come out, he's starting to get worried. "Greylan? Greylan!" the Doctor ran to where Greylan was standing and couldn't find him anywhere. When he blinked he saw five Weeping Angels in front of him. He tried to run, five extra Weeping Angels are blocking his way. The Doctor is now scared for his life until he remember what the headmaster said earlier.

Without setting his eyes off the Weeping Angels, the Doctor took out a flare gun and set it up in the opening of the cave. The other Time Lords saw it and arrived in the cave as soon as possible. They were shocked to see Weeping Angels and swiftly took action. The Time Lords got a ray gun that makes the angels freeze for a longer amount of time.

"I thought this planet is clear of Weeping Angels!" the headmaster said.

"It seems that they arrived before we do." an instructor said.

"No wonder we didn't see any humanoids earlier." another instructor said. The headmaster saw the Doctor and asked him a few questions.

"Theta what happened to your partner?" the headmaster asked. The Doctor is still in fear that he didn't what to say, but the headmaster know what happened. "Scan the angels to see where they find and rescue the lost student." the headmaster ordered the instructors.

"We already did sir." An instructor said, "But it's too late to save him. Even with regeneration, he's in a place and time where no Time Lord wouldn't go."

"I see. Take Theta Sigma to a sick bay so he would recover from this. In the meantime we should cancel this training course and mark this planet a no clearance zone." The instructors took the young Doctor back to a TARDIS and gave him a blanket. By what he has seen that day, the Doctor has a fear of Weeping Angels.

_Today_

"It's happening again." the **Doctor** whispered again as he feels that he can't help Barbara.

* * *

Next Episode: Weeping No More


	5. Epiosde 5: Weeping No More

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Episode 5: Weeping No More**

"It's happening again." the Doctor whispered as he feels that he can't help Barbara.

"Doctor!" Barbara shouted.

"What? Oh right I'll get you out my dear." the Doctor said through the door. The Doctor looked around and couldn't find anything that could open the door. He decided to use his walking stick as the only thing to open the door. The Doctor put his stick to one the knobs and use every bit of strength he has to open the door. After 30 seconds of trying, the Doctor was able to open the door. The Doctor grabbed Barbara and shut the angels behind.

"Thank you Doctor. Thank you." Barbara said while hugging him.

"Y-Y-Yes, I did." the Doctor stutter.

"Now you better tell me what you're hiding from the others."

"I won't. I promise myself that I wouldn't speak of it again."

"Then tell me. Ever since we arrived here, you've been acting like you're hiding something. I promise I won't tell Ian or Susan. Just tell me now."

"Oh alright, if you insist. You were right that I am scared of the Weeping Angels, but that is one of the reasons. I've encountered them during my years of the Academy. It was then that I was training to become an official Time Lord. During my training, me and my old friend went to a cave to see if there's something interesting inside. Indeed we found something, but took a price. It took my friend and I was powerless to stop the Weeping Angel until someone came and find us."

"But why can't you use the TARDIS to take him back."

"I've overheard the ones that save me said that he's in a place where no time traveller would go, so he's basically gone. Oh it was a terrible day. I didn't told my encounter to other people now."

"So that's why you've been acting like that. It's because you didn't want to repeat what happened the last time you've met them."

"That's correct my dear Barbara."

"Now come on, we have to save Molly and Flynn upstairs."

"Yes, I like that idea." the Doctor stuttered.

* * *

Back in the chapel, Ian, Susan and Milton are still staring at the angels and Ian is confused by all of this. "Why aren't the angels attacking us now?" Ian whispered to Milton.

"They're always like this whenever someone looks at them. Blinking would make them move more." Milton said. When Ian blinked, an angel came closer to him.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we simply slide over the angels and continue looking at them and then we run."

"Good idea." Ian and Milton slide over the angels without blinking and ran out of the chapel leaving Susan behind.

"Wait what about the emerald oil?" Susan asked them.

"No Susan it's not important!" Ian shouted. Susan ignored Ian and got two cans of emerald fuel. She tried to run out but she tripped and spilled one can of emerald oil. When Susan looked up, she saw the emerald fuel was dropped by the two angels and they started to melt. Ian ran back to the chapel and help Susan get up. "Are you alright Susan? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Ian. Its just that the emerald oil."

"I already told you it's not important. We could get them as soon as we find the Doctor and will tell us how to defeat this angels."

"No I mean when I tripped and drop a can of emerald fuel, both of the angels started to melt." When Susan said that, Ian looked where the angels we're standing and could see melted liquid.

"Susan, do you know what this means?!"

"No."

"Neither do I." Milton said.

"It means that we found a solution for this angel problem! Milton, how many angels are in this town?"

"An estimated thirty angels."

"Then we'll need about fifteen cans of emerald fuel to melt them. One can will melt about 2 angels. Now come one." Ian, Susan, and Milton grabbed fifteen cans and put them in a working truck that is next to the chapel as Milton drive all around town to melt the Weeping Angels.

* * *

"Help somebody help!" Molly shouted through the door as she repeatedly knocks.

"Molly? Where are you?" Barbara asked through the hallway.

"Barbara, is that you?"

"Yes where are you?

"In the mess hall. I'm trapped and the angels are keeping me captive. They already got Flynn minutes ago."

"Oh no. Is it true?"

"Yes."

"Doctor we have to save her now."

"Yes we must now hurry before we lose another one." the Doctor said and Barbara agreed. The two ran to the mess hall doors and used the Doctor's walking stick again to try to open it. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker again and Barbara saw the remaining angels coming in front and next to them.

"Doctor, look." Barbara told the Doctor about the angels are coming to them and the Doctor is now scared.

"Quick, try to open the door while we look at them." The Doctor looked at the angels in front of him and the ones in his right while Barbara looked at the angels at her right. They're doing their best to keep the angels from moving but the flickering lights made it harder. As soon as they think it's almost over, someone threw green fluid at the angels and started to melt. The Doctor and Barbara notice the lights stopped flickering and found that Ian, Susan and Milton saved them.

"Grandfather." a relief Susan said as she ran and hugged the Doctor.

"Oh thank you Susan You and Chesterfield has saved."

"Just be glad that I save your sorry skin." Ian said in an annoyed tone.

"What did you use to melt the Weeping Angels?" Barbara asked.

"The emerald oil that we were suppose to look for." Susan said.

"Of course!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Emerald oil is the rarest of all fuel and the Weeping Angels only appear on planets that don't have it except this one. Quick, all of you help me get Molly out of this room and melt those angels." Ian, Susan and Milton joined with the Doctor and Barbara to the door and easily opened the mess hall doors. Molly ran out and Ian and Milton the emerald oil on the last Weeping Angels of the planet.

"Oh thank you Doctor." Molly said.

"Anytime my dear."

* * *

The six of them left the town and put on the emerald oil needed for their ship to leave this town. "I'm really sorry for what happened to Flynn." Barbara said to Molly and Milton.

"It's quite alright, my brother knows that he won't have a good life if we leave this place." Milton said, "But I think he had a good life in this town. I think those Weeping Angels did some good all along."

"Aren't going to bring your team with you?" Ian asked.

"We told them they could go with us, but they decided to stay because they live most of their lives here and their families back home won't recognize them." Molly said.

"Well it's been nice meeting you." Susan said.

"It's been nice meeting you too." Milton said.

"Oh I almost forgot." Susan took out the vortex manipulator and gave it to Milton.

"Thank you. Goodbye my friends." Molly said. Molly and Milton went inside the spaceship and take off. Ian, Barbara and Susan went inside the TARDIS while the Doctor was done fixing the TARDIS.

"So what was the reason why were you angry at me earlier?" Ian asked.

"Hmm, I don't recall our little argument." the Doctor said.

"But you must remember, I saved your life. You must tell me-"

"Let's just ignore it Ian." Barbara said. She smiled to the Doctor to make sure that she kept her promise.

"Thank you Barbara. Now listen carefully, I don't want any of you speak of this ever again. Do you understand?" The three nodded as the Doctor set up the coordinates for the TARDIS. As the TARDIS dematerialized, a Weeping Angel appeared as if it looked like it was about to grab the TARDIS.

* * *

**That's the final chapter of this story. Review on how it went**


End file.
